OK K.O.! Jasper and Me/Trailer transcripts
This is the transcript of the trailer of OK K.O.! Jasper and Me Trailer/Teaser? * Narrator: In the land of the so-called heroes wanting to become the greatest ones and fight for Glory... There is an eager boy looking for friends to fight, and that is.... [K.O. shows up doing an uppercut and says his name with the narrator] K.O.! * K.O.: I'm still standing to look for more heroes! * Narrator: Join K.O. and his friends on an adventure with Steven Universe and all other Cartoon Network characters as they reunited in the CN City! * K.O.: Hey guys, nice meeting you here! [hugs the crew] * Narrator: And introducing the new hero... * Maia: [Mega Cosmetic Maia shows up and joins the group] Hello, my name's Mega Cosmetic Maia, and I'm the sorceress from Utropollis! * K.O.: Nice to meet you! [shake hands with Maia] * Narrator: CN City, the most beautiful city in the universe, everything was calm and peaceful, all the citizens of the CN City lived peacefully, everything was perfect, until one day... * [a huge hand punched through the wall of the restaurant and coming through the walls was a large gem named Jasper who roars angrily in Tyrannosaurus Rex's voice in front of everyone, causing them to panic] * Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli: JASPER!!!!!! * K.O.: Who's Jasper? * Pearl: Jasper is the ruthless, dangerous, and sadistic muscle woman gem villainess from Homeworld. she's been terrorizing all those poor citizens of the CN City! * K.O.: Well I guess we gotta stop her! * [scene shows Mega Cosmetic Maia] * Maia: According to my calculations of this scanner, [gasps] Jasper's power level is about six thousand! * Everyone: WHAAAAAAAT?! * K.O.: Maia, the only way to stop her is having the same power level over six thousand. * Raven: Or over six thousand, maybe..... * K.O.: Dendy, are there any ways to become powerful like Jasper? * Dendy: The map shows that there's a powerful crystal hidden in a temple that you could stay strong that lasts in eighteen hours, that's the good news. * Steven: I think we all have the opportunity to stop Jasper! * Dendy: But the only bad news is.... [shows the picture saying only one person] It only applies the one hero who has to fight alone with Jasper.... * Maia: How tragic.... That means we all won't take her down as a group...? * K.O.: The only one defeating Jasper is non other than me.... * Maia: You're gonna fight her lonely, K.O.? But we don't watch you to get more injured.... * Enid She's right, K.O.! even everyone in CN City are really scared of her. * K.O.: '''Maybe, I'll go see her and find out. * '''Narrator: '''This Summer. * '''K.O.: (Opens the first door in an abandoned building and King Ghidorah is behind it, giving it a loud roar, which scares K.O.) * Narrator: Coming to Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network Pictures. * Jasper: What Are You Doing Here!? * K.O.: Oh Crap! * (Jasper chases K.O. around her room, and Jasper crashes into the wall) * Jasper: I'm going to break your lungs out of your ass once and for all! * K.O.: Calm down, I don't wanna fight, I don't get why you always upset for everything. * Jasper: I don't give a crap on why would you came here, My Life is always been miserable! * K.O.: Some friends might help you get stressed out of your life. * Jasper: I Don't Have Any Friends! * K.O.: '''What about me? I everyone's favorite hero, I even help some of my friends making them feel better. Cause if you wanna be a good person in the world. (touches Jasper's hand) I'm your best bet. * '''Narrator: K.O. decides to help Jasper became a better person. * (Cuts to the Bodega) * Amethyst: K.O. Can't be seriously hanging out with Jasper instead of fighting her? * Radicles: Well, if K.O. is wanting to be friends with the giant bitch, then I should say yes and yes. * Pearl: '''We though that K.O. is going to fight Jasper didn't we, and yes, I guess he must be Stupid! * '''Enid: Then we're going to find them and see what's going on! Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Steven Universe Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Category:Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts